Uchiha's Dating Agency
by Eternal Dream Chowz
Summary: Bagaimana apabila si pemalu Hyuuga Hinata yang dipaksa oleh Ayahnya seorang pemilik dojo terkenal Hyuuga mengikuti dating agency karena jomblo terus sejak patah hati dengan seniornya di SMA, bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke anak dari pemilik dating agency yang gantengnya-oh-so-wooww-sampai Jashin terpana, tapi jomblo karena workaholic tapi dijebloskan paksa oleh Itachi ke acara dating?
1. Prologue

Ether-chan presents:

_**Uchiha's Dating Agency**_

**Inspired from Kekkon Shiyouyo (author lupa tulisannya #plaaakkk)**

Pinjem chara Abah **Masashi** #plaakk, No Plagiat It's Trully From my Brain

Pairing: **Sasu Hina **always

Genre: **Romance, a little garing humor**

**Warning: Typo, Gajeness, aneh, kagak nyambung, OOC, segala warning berkumpul disini -,- tekan back ato X kalo gak suka. Alur kecepetan, maafkan bila ada kesamaan cerita, humor garing**

**A: "Blaa…. Bllaaa" - bicara**

**B:'Blaaa….blaaa' - batin**

**Bagaimana apabila si pemalu Hyuuga Hinata yang dipaksa oleh Ayahnya seorang pemilik dojo terkenal Hyuuga mengikuti dating agency karena jomblo terus sejak patah hati dengan seniornya di SMA, bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke anak dari pemilik dating agency yang gantengnya-oh-so-wooww-sampai Jashin terpana, tapi juga jomblo karena workaholic dan lebih minat ke hubungan tanpa ikatan tapi dijebloskan paksa oleh Itachi ke acara dating itu?**

**Nah, Enjoyyy the spoiler!**

"K-kenapa k-kau mendekati ku? Aku t-tidak minat. Pergi s-saja sana."

"Ck, diamlah. Aku juga tidak peduli. Buat alibi saja dan aku akan bebas."

"A-apa yang kau l-lakukan?"

"Memelukmu, supaya misi sialan ini cepat selesai, jadi diamlah"

"M-m-maaf t-tapi,,… JYYYUUUKKEEENNN!"

"Uaaaarrrgghh!"

BRRUGGHHH

"Dasar gadis hutan!"

"D-dasar pantat b-bebek s-sialan"

"Kelihatannya perjuangan mu akan sulit ya Sasuke?"

"Jangan meremehkanku baka aniki. Aku akan dapat apapun yang kumau"

"Tolong jaga jarak 10 meter dariku, Uchiha san"

"HAAHH?"

"Misi kali ini adalah…."

"Kau gila baka aniki?"

"Hei Hinata chan"

"N-naruto senpai?"

'aku tidak mau melihat mu lagi, senpai. Hatiku terasa sakit tiap kata-katamu tempo hari terngiang'

"Jangan melarikan diri lagi, Hinata"

"Abaikan aku."

"I'm out."

"Sayonara. Jaa nee…."

**Please **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Review it and I'll continue**

**Maaf Lost then found blum kandas udah nelurin karya lain**

**Oh ya, review chap 1 nya Lost then found yaaaa!**

**Hehehe**

**#gak becus**

**Owned by: Ether Chan**


	2. Annoying Time, I'm Getting In

Ether-chan proudly presents:

_**Uchiha's Dating Agency**_

**Inspired from Kekkon Shiyouyo (author lupa tulisannya #plaaakkk)**

Pinjem chara **Abah** **Masashi** #plaakk

No Plagiat It's Trully From my Brain

Pairing: **Sasu Hina **always

Genre: **Romance, a little garing humor**

**Warning: Typo, Gajeness, aneh, kagak nyambung, OOC, segala warning berkumpul disini -,- tekan back ato X kalo gak suka. Alur kecepetan, maafkan bila ada kesamaan cerita, humor garing**

**A: "Blaa…. Bllaaa" - bicara**

**B:'Blaaa….blaaa' - batin**

**Bagaimana apabila si pemalu Hyuuga Hinata yang dipaksa oleh Ayahnya seorang pemilik dojo terkenal Hyuuga mengikuti dating agency karena jomblo terus sejak patah hati dengan seniornya di SMA, bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke anak dari pemilik dating agency yang gantengnya-oh-so-wooww-sampai Jashin terpana, tapi juga jomblo karena workaholic dan lebih minat ke hubungan tanpa ikatan yang dijebloskan paksa oleh Itachi ke acara dating itu?**

**NB: di sini ibu Hinata udah meninggal sejak ngelahirin Hanabi ya readers… #Hinata : A-author jahat! #Ether chan : WWHAAATT!?...**

**Enjoyy!**

Chap 1. Annoying Time, I'm Getting in!

"A-ayah, a-aku kan sudah b-bilang aku t-tidak mau dijodohkan apalagi masuk k-ke dating a-agency tidak jelas itu" masih dengan pakaian berlatihnya Hyuuga Hinata mengadu pada ayahnya tercinta a.k.a Hyuuga Hiashi. Karena saat baru kembali dari dojo, betapa herannya ia saat semua pakaian, alat rias dan perlengkapan mandinya nya telah kandas dari kamarnya dan setelah dicari ke seluruh rumahnya ia melihat koper pakaian dan satu tas ransel miliknya yang sudah berisi barang-barang yang diyakininya berasal dari lemari dan meja rias serta dari kamar mandi khusus yang ada di kamar tercintanya yang sedang di taruh di bagasi mobil pengangkut berlabel Uchiha's Agency dengan slogan abalnya '_Only One Week and Get Your Prince/Princess_', Hiashi pun menghela napas mendengar penuturan putrid nya.

"Hinata, kau sudah berumur 28 tahun dan masih tidak punya pacar atau teman pria, Ayah mau kau memilih dari antara lelaki-lelaki yang sudah terdaftar di map itu mengerti?" jelas Hiashi amat gemas dengan putrinya yang benar benar keras kepala tidak mau berpacaran atau bertunangan ini dan pernah dengan gamblangnya bilang bahwa ia tidak mau menikah.

"T-tidak mau, t-tidak ada yang ku s-suka, lagipula aku punya teman pria kok." Sergah Hinata cepat sambil menggeleng cepat.

"Sudahlah Hinata. Kau bahkan belum melihat isi map itu dari kemarin dan malah menaruhnya di kamarku. Kalau Kiba dan Shino sih, maaf saja itu namanya sahabat tapi gender nya aja **cowok.**" Sela Neji, kakak lelaki Hinata yang sedang amat teramat kesal karena mendapati map berisi tumpukan foto cowok berwajah cantik yang dipikirnya dokumen penting yang dikirim salah satu bawahannya tergeletak rapi di meja kamarnya yang membuatnya muak dan hampir kejang-kejang. 'Aku masih straight tahu' pikirnya kesal

"T-tidak mau… N-neji nii saja yang ikut kan Neji nii mirip perempuan!" tolak Hinata dengan wajah innocent plus bibir mengerucut tanda penolakan. Hiashi terkejut dan Neji yang pucat pasi mendelik kesal mendengar jawaban Hinata

"Hei, Hinata aku ini **cowok tulen** tau masa kau suruh ikut dating agency? Di **golongan wanita** lagi? Lalu Tenten bagaimana hah?" sahut Neji dengan wajah masam dan dikepalanya terukir urat-urat persimpangan plus pertigaan dan perempatan tanda kekesalan

"Ukhh… t-tapi kan.. Ahh, Hanabi juga bisa, dia lebih cantik dan lebih muda dariku. J-jangan aku.. Yah, ayah?" elak Hinata lagi mengeluarkan puppy eyes no jutsu andalannya yang biasa dipakai buat ngerayu Kiba dan Shino agar menemaninya ke toko ice cream dan entah ke mana lagi, sedangkan yang dirayu yakni Hiashi dan Neji hanya berekspresi datar, sudah tidak mempan dengan rayuan itu.

"Nee-san apa maksudmu dengan **aku** mengikuti **dating agency** hah?! Aku masih SMA tauuuu? Lebih baik nee san ikut saja dan jangan banyak mengeluh" labrak Hanabi dengan suara toa nya, dengan raut wajah kesal dan tangan yang bertengger manis di di pinggang rampingnya. Yap, dilihat dari mana pun Hanabi itu imouto nya Hinata, dari ciri-cirinya aja, dia mirip dengan Hinata hanya saja wajahnya kelihatan lebih berani, gak terkesan pemalu dan rambut coklat lembutnya jelas-jelas memberi perbedaan besar antara dia dan nee-sannya yang satu-satunya ini.

"H-habisnya…" Hinata kembali mencari-cari alasan 'Hiks tega banget mereka, masa aku dikeroyok rame-rame' pikir Hinata

"Sudah Hinata jangan membanding-bandingkan dirimu dengan mereka terus. Kau ini ada-ada saja, Hanabi masih 15 tahun dan kau tega menjodohkannya, Neji juga sudah punya tunangan apa kau rela memisahkan mereka? Jangan menolak lagi, atau kau mau ayah tunangkan dengan Gonzaburou hah?" kata Hiashi tenang sambil menjulurkan sebuah foto pria bongsor dengan wajah jelek minta ampun berumur 45 tahun berstatus single plus kaca mata minus yang Hinata tidak tau lagi berapa ketebalannya itu

"Y-yang itu l-lebih t-tidak mau… Y-ya s-sudah aku ikut." dengan berat hati Hinata mengiyakan dengan mata bosan menatap foto nista andalan ayahnya untuk mengancam Hinata. Ckck, kasian Hinata.

"Sudah cepat mandi dan bersiap, Neji akan mengantar mu ke paviliun tempat pembukaan acara itu diadakan" perintah Hiashi pada Hinata yang lemas.

"B-baiklah," Hinata mengangguk lemah dan bergerak menuju kamar Hanabi untuk meminjam peralatan mandi dan numpang di kamar mandinya.

Mulai hari ini gadis cantik berumur 28 tahun, beriris amethyst dengan rambut indigo sepinggang yang indah, tertanda Hyuuga Hinata resmi terdaftar masuk dalam Uchiha's dating agency atas paksaan duo male Hyuuga dan satu miss Hyuuga yang nyolot abiss.

'Yosh, aku akan berusaha kabur' batin Hinata semangat tanpa sadar akan ketatnya acara yang diikutinya nanti.

'**UCHIHA'S CORP'**

"APA-APAAN INI BAKA ANIKI!" teriak Sasuke emosi pada Itachi sambil menggebrak meja kerjanya sampai semua berkas-berkasnya melayang di udara, (Kalo di komik-komik gitu kayaknya suara Sasuke udah nyampe ke luar angkasa gitu dan mejanya kebelah 2 hahaaha #di chidori)

"Tenanglah otouto, kau tidak akan mati hanya mengikuti dating agency selama 1 minggu" kata Itachi sambil menyumpal kedua telinganya dengan jarinya supaya telinganya tidak rusak mendengar suara Sasuke yang mengaum bak harimau yang dibangunkan paksa dari tidurnya

"Aku tidak mau. **Batalkan itu!**" Sergah Sasuke kesal

"Ck, tidak bisa. Karena **ayah** yang mendaftarkanmu" kata Itachi kesal

"Walaupun ayah yang mendaf…. Hahh?! **Ayah**?!" Tanya Sasuke menahan amarahnya

"Iya nih lihat" Itachi menyodorkan hp nya menunjukkan pesan dari kontak bernama '**L0V3Ly T0u-$4n MuAchhh**' yang membuat Sasuke hampir muntah tapi di tahannya.

FROM: **L0V3Ly T0u-$4n MuAchhh**

**Hei Itachi, tolong daftarkan otouto mu ke acara dating agency mu itu. Nanti kalau dia tidak mau katakan padanya dia PASTI AKAN ayah jodohkan dengan saudara sepupu Naruto yang amat menyukainya itu.**

"Mungkin saja itu Sai kan?" sangkal Sasuke

"Aduhh, kau bodoh atau apa sih Sasuke. Sudah jelas-jelas Sai sudah bertunangan dengan Yamanaka Ino, lagian Sai itu sepupu kita, dan jangan katakan itu aku karena aku sudah punya Konan, mengerti? " tegas Itachi kepada adiknya yang keras kepala, saking keras kepalanya batu aja kalah.

Sasuke terdiam memikirkan isi pesan ayahnya, 'Saudara sepupu si Naruto? Ck, pasti Karin dan Shion. Aku tidak mau gadis-gadis berisik dan manja itu. Hum, baiklah akan kuikuti permainan ini tapi ingat saja aku akan keluar tanpa satupun gadis-gadis tengil itu!' pikir Sasuke menyeringai licik

"Fine, aku akan ikut karena ayah yang menyuruh tapi ingat jangan pernah berusaha menjodohkanku dengan saudara Baka-dobe, deal?" Sasuke berkata sambil tersenyum picik.

"Oke deal. Nih foto gadis-gadis yang ada liat saja kalau mau" Itachi pun melemparkan map berisi foto-foto peserta wanita beranjak ke pintu dan pergi.

'Huh, jangan harap aku mau melihatnya' Sasuke meraih map itu, meremasnya kasar dan membuangnya kedalam keranjang sampah tanpa menyadari ada satu foto yang keluar saat Itachi melempar map itu ke mejanya sebelum map itu bernasib malang di keranjang sampah, foto gadis berambut indigo dan bermata amethyst yang tengah tersenyum manis menghadap kamera dengan tulisan print berlabel 'Hyuuga Hinata'.

Sasuke Uchiha, 29 tahun Direktur sukses yang tampan dan keren tapi jomblo berhasil dijebloskan ke dating agency oleh sang aniki tercinta.

**TBC**

**Synopsys chap depan:**

"**Misi pertama adalah 'berpelukan' mengerti semua?"**

"**SAAASSSUUKKEEE kKKKKUUNNN"**

"**Gawat aku harus kaburr…"**

"**Fuhh,, u-untung aku s-sudah sembunyi dari tadi"**

**SSRRAAGGHH**

"**Cih, kenapa ada gadis tengil lagi di sini?"**

"**K-kenapa k-kau mendekati ku? Aku t-tidak minat. Pergi s-saja sana."**

"**Ck, diamlah. Aku juga tidak peduli. Buat alibi saja dan aku akan bebas."**

"**A-apa yang kau l-lakukan?"**

"**Memelukmu, supaya misi sialan ini cepat selesai dan gadis-gadis menyebalkan itu tidak mengejarku, jadi diamlah"**

"**M-m-maaf t-tapi,,… JYYYUUUKKEEENNN!"**

"**Uaaaarrrgghh!"**

**BRRUGGHHH**

…**.**

**Oke itu chap 1 nya! Gimana? Sesuai harapan gak? Tolong review yaaa… Oh ya bagi yang pnya fb bleh add saya (Gina Atreya) yaaa… maaf ya kalo fict ini singkat, maafkan jari-jari saya yang mogok gak mau ngetik . HUUUWWAAAAA! #nangis gaje #di geplak readers #ribut loe. Makasih buat yang udah review prolog nya….#babak belur **

**Please **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Review it and I'll continue**

_**Please no flame for newbie**_

**Owned by: Ether Chan**


	3. Shut up! First Mission! Run!

Ether-chan proudly presents:

_**Uchiha's Dating Agency**_

**Chap 2: Shut up! First Mission! Run!**

**Inspired from Kekkon Shiyouyo (author lupa tulisannya #plaaakkk)**

Pinjem chara **Abah** **Masashi** #plaakk

No Plagiat It's Trully From my Brain

Pairing: **Sasu Hina **always

Genre: **Romance, a little garing humor**

**Warning: Typo, Gajeness, aneh, kagak nyambung, OOC, segala warning berkumpul disini -,- tekan back ato X kalo gak suka. Alur kecepetan, maafkan bila ada kesamaan cerita, humor garing**

**A: "Blaa…. Bllaaa" - bicara**

**B:'Blaaa….blaaa' - batin**

**Bagaimana apabila si pemalu Hyuuga Hinata yang dipaksa oleh Ayahnya seorang pemilik dojo terkenal Hyuuga mengikuti dating agency karena jomblo terus sejak patah hati dengan seniornya di SMA, bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke anak dari pemilik dating agency yang gantengnya-oh-so-wooww-sampai Jashin terpana, tapi juga jomblo karena workaholic dan lebih minat ke hubungan tanpa ikatan yang dijebloskan paksa oleh Itachi ke acara dating itu?**

**Enjoyy!**

Chap 2: Shut up! First Mission! Run!

Ckitt….

Suara derit mobil memasuki parkiran elit pavilion Uchiha yang megah, seorang gadis yang mengenakan high heels Channel keluaran terbaru setinggi 17 centi turun dari mobil mewah itu dengan diiringi butlernya yang tampan dan seorang maid pribadi, ia beranjak memasuki ballroom mewah di pavilion itu.

Ia berjalan dengan anggun menampakkan pesonanya sehingga para pria mulai meliriknya, ia mulai memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

" Hmm… tidak buruk. Nah, **buruanku** ada **disini**." Kata gadis itu dengan suara centil yang dibuat-buat sambil menyeringai. 'You'll be mine Uchiha…' pikirnya.

Sementara itu di kediaman Hyuuga…

"Ahhh, Nona cantikk sekali!" teriakan gaje itu datang dari penata rias yang dipesan khusus untuk merias Hinata malam ini yakni Mademoiselle Orochimaru yang wajahnya sedikit eehhmm… #author dikutuk Oro pake voodoo doll, back to story…

Sedangkan yang dipuji memasang wajah sebal dan tidak berminat membalas pujian itu. Yah, Hinata sangat kesal dengan penata rias itu, karena tadi Hinata sudah mewanti-wanti padanya agar ia didandani biasa-biasa saja. Sedangkan saat mulai mendandani Hinata, Oro dengan gampangnya lupa pada pesan Hinata dan asyik mendandaninya layaknya Barbie kesayangannya. Dan akhirnya setelah melihat penampilannya di cermin, Hinata menjerit dalam innernya 'Ini apa maksudnya, haaa?! Mau membuatku laris manis?' kenapa Hinata berpendapat begitu? Nah, lihat saja bagaimana Oro mendandaninya…

Hinata didandani layaknya boneka Barbie, dengan dress selutut berwarna ungu pastel dengan bawahan agak mengembang yang manis beserta atasan yang cukup ketat menutupi dada dan dihiasi tali pundak berupa renda halus warna putih keunguan, plus jaket bulu putih gading yang tidak terlalu tebal untuk menghalau dingin, dan wedges berwarna krem polos setinggi 5 senti terpasang apik menghiasi kaki jenjang Hinata. Rambut indigonya ditata bergelombang dengan bando manis berhiaskan mawar-mawar mini yang imut, dan finalnya adalah make up natural untuk wajah Hinata yang makin menambah pesona alaminya.

"E-ehm.. Mademoiselle Oro, kau tidak i-ingat pesanku tadi ya?" Tanya Hinata sedikit kesal, karena ia berencana agar ia tidak didandani, lalu saat ia datang orang-orang tidak akan tertarik padanya dan dia di DO dari acara itu… oh, Hinata kau terlalu lugu? Mana ada yang bisa mengacuhkan Hyuuga yang terkenal akan wajah rupawan yang alami itu, yang bahkan tanpa berdandan akan kelihatan tetap rupawan.

"Tidak nona Hinata. Ini sudah yang paling sederhana. Dan kau kelihatan **c-a-n-t-i-k**." Tegas Oro, meski agak rempong tapi kalau sudah menyangkut dandanan, maka sifat tegasnya keluar juga.

"Hei Hinata nee, kalau sudah selesai turunlah, Neji nii sudah menunggumu" kata Hanabi dari lantai bawah.

"Huughh… i-iya" sahut Hinata malas, ia mengambil tas tangannya lalu turun ke lantai bawah dengan loyo.

Di bawah sudah ada Neji yang tampak sedang menelepon orang di samping badan mobil, sembari menunggu Hinata juga. Neji tampaknya tak menyadari kehadiran Hinata. Dengan santainya Hinata pun masuk ke mobil, memainkan ponselnya sambil mencuri dengar pembicaraan Neji yang terdengar samar-samar.

"…-tang acara sudah hampir di mulai." Terdengar suara dari orang yang ditelepon Neji

"Ya, baiklah Itachi, sebentar lagi kami berangkat, sampai jumpa nanti." tutup Neji sambil menutup ponsel flipnya dan masuk ke mobil. 'Hinata lama sekali apa Hanabi tidak memberitahu nya kalu aku sudah ada di bawah?' pikirnya dan saat ia melihat ke kaca mobil tampak bayang-bayang gadis berambut panjang yang sedang tertunduk lesu dengan cahaya aneh yang menyinari wajahnya yang pucat menjadi makin pucat.

"HHUUWWAAA… S-SIAPA? Hahhh, H-hinata yah!?… Kapan kau masuk Hinata?! Kau membuatku takut tahu!"teriak Neji saat melihat bayang-bayang Hinata yang dikiranya hantu sadako. Beberapa maid sampai datang tergopoh-gopoh mendengar suara teriakan tuan mudanya.

"K-ku kira Neji nii sedang asyik menelpon selingkuhanmu, jadi aku masuk saja dan menunggu mu. Oh ya, tenang saja aku tidak akan bilang ke Tenten nee, kok. Jadi nii-san tenang saja." bisik Hinata pelan plus tampang sangat super duper serius seolah-olah itu adalah rahasia besar bagi Neji.

Dengan senyum mautnya Neji mulai ngomong, "Hinata, sini deh." Bujuknya perlahan.

Bak seekor kucing penurut, Hinata pun mulai memajukan wajahnya mendekat ke arah Neji tanpa menyadari perubahan raut wajah yang makin menyeramkan itu, makin dekat, dekat, dekat dan..,

Ctakk!

"Duh!? S-sakit!" pekik Hinata yang merasakan panas di dahinya akibat sentilan maut Neji yang tanpa rasa belas kasihan itu.

"Makanya jangan sembarangan mengataiku, mengerti? Dan satu hal lagi, Itachi itu bukan selingkuhanku, sama sekali bukan, dia itu **penyelenggara acara** dating mu, sekaligus teman kuliah ku dulu tahu?! Camkan itu baik-baik, bukan **selingkuhanku! **Dan jangan bawa-bawa Tenten." kata Neji dengan raut wajah masam sambil menstarter mobil. 'Kalo bukan adik gue, lo udah gue buang ke segitiga bermuda.' inner Neji menjerit kesal.

**UCHIHA'S PAVILION**

Hinata memandang bangunan di depannya tanpa minat sama sekali. Dengan ditemani Neji, lebih tepat nya dengan dipaksa dan diseret, akhirnya Hinata memasuki ballroom di bangunan itu, ia segera menuju counter minuman dan mengambil segelas jus stroberi untuk membasahi kerongkongannya. Hinata minum sambil melihat-lihat, tampak olehnya gadis-gadis kaya dan cantik yang berdandan habis-habisan di ujung ballroom, ada yang berambut merah muda dengan potongan pendek, ada juga yang berwarna kuning pucat dengan potongan rambut mirip dengannya yang tengah bercengkrama sambil sesekali tertawa ringan. Lalu matanya menjelajahi para pria yang sedang bercengkrama di tengah-tengah ballroom, ada yang berambut duren dengan warna kuning yang sepertinya di kenal Hinata tapi dia tidak ingat dan tidak tampak jelas karena tertutupi kepala gadis-gadis centil yang sedang berkerubung di sana, lalu ada duo berambut merah, satu berwajah cool dengan tato 'Ai' di dahinya dan satu lagi berwajah baby face, serta ada satu lagi yang rambutnya bermodel pantat ayam namun wajahnya tak terlihat karena sedang membelakangi Hinata dan tampaknya sedang kesulitan dan kewalahan dikerubungi gadis-gadis yang memandang pria itu dengan tatapan lapar dan buas, Hinata sedikit bergidik menatap mereka 'Hhih, mata mereka menyeramkan' pikirnya. Sedangkan Hinata sendiri tidak sadar bahwa sedari tadi banyak orang yang memperhatikannya dengan wajah memerah karena terpesona pada penampilan nya yang tampak cantik malam ini.

"Hei, Hinata, kau sedang lihat apa?" Tanya Neji menyadarkan Hinata yang keasyikan melamun melihat sekitarnya.

"A-ah, tidak kok. H-hanya melihat tamu yang datang." Jawab Hinata pelan. Neji pun lagi-lagi menyeret Hinata untuk menemui temannya yang ditelponnya tadi yakni Uchiha Itachi.

"Hei, itachi." sapa Neji melihat sang sahabat tengah dikerumuni oleh crew-crew TV yang datang meliput.

Itachi yang merasa ada yang memanggilnya pun menolehkan kepalanya dan tampaklah sang sahabat tengah berhalan menuju ke arahnya. Setelah ia mempermisikan dirinya dari para crew TV maka ia pun menghampiri Neji.

"Hei Neji. Apa kabar? Wah, ini imouto mu yang akan ikut acara ini ya?" kata Itachi sambil tersenyum dan memandang Hinata lekat-lekat.

"Iya ini adikku, Hinata." Kata Neji kalem, gak nyadar Hinata udah sweatdrop di pandangin ama Itachi.

"S-salam kenal, Itachi san." Sapa Hinata dengan suara pelan nyaris tak terdengar

"Salam kenal juga Hinata-chan, Hum..tapi kok kalau menurutku kamu nggak ikut acara begini juga pasti banyak yang suka kan Hinata-chan." Puji Itachi tanpa sadar yang di pujinya itu sudah memerah malu.

"E-ehm.. itu…" Hinata tergagap tak tahu harus berkata apa, Itachi tersenyum melihat kepolosan Hinata, di saat-saat itu datanglah malaikat Hinata, yap Hp Itachi berbunyi, lalu Itachi mengangkatnya, berbicara sejenak lalu memutuskan sambungan.

"Ya sudahlah, nanti kita ngobrol lagi yah. Acara akan segera dimulai dan aku harus member kata sambutan. Selamat bersenang-senang dan nikmati kejutannya." Kata itachi sambil menyeringai pada duo Hyuuga yang sama-sama memikirkan kata-kata nya, ia beranjak mendekati podium.

'Kejutan?' Tanya duo Hyuuga itu dalam hati sambil berpikir.

"Nah, kita persilahkan pada tuan Uchiha Itachi selaku penyelenggara acara ini." Kata sang MC penuh semangat mempersilahkan itachi naik ke atas podium.

"Nah, selamat malam para tamu hadirin yang terhormat baik anda dating sebagai peserta, crew TV dan wali para peserta mala mini, tidak usah berbasa-basi lagi saya dengan resmi membuka acara ini pada pukul 9 malam." Tepuk tangan riuh rendah memenuhi ballroom itu setelah pembukaan resmi itu tapi..

"Nah dengan dibukanya acara ini maka saya akan menyebutkan nama-nama peserta wanita: Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Shion, Hyuuga Hinata,…blah-blah….., dan Sabaku no Temari, dan para peserta pria: Namikaze Naruto, Akasuna Sasori, Sabaku no Gaara,…blah-blah….., Uchiha Sasuke. Nah, mulai sekarang acara ini di mulai dan misi pertama kalian adalah '**berpelukan**' mengerti semua?" seru Itachi penuh semangat.

"Nah Hinata, kau boleh mulai misimu, lohh? Hinata? Kau dimana?! HIIINAAATTAAA?!" teriak Neji saat menyadari bahwa Hinata sudah tidak ada lagi disampingnya entah sejak kapan.

Dan saat itu jugalah Sasuke yang dari tadi tenang mulai panic mendengar kata-kata itu 'misi pertama kalian adalah '**berpelukan**'' kata-kata itu membuatnya berpikir cepat dan betapa kagetnya saat dia melihat pandangan dari gadis-gadis yang menatapnya dengan tatapan mengerikan seakan siap menerkamnya hidup-hidup. 'Satu, dua, tiga dan kaaabbbuurrrr!' Sasuke menghitung mundur dan segera berlari secepat-cepatnya.

"SAAASSSUUKKEEE KKKKUUNNN!" maka para peserta wanita mulai mengejar Sasuke dengan beringas, ada yang mengangkat gaunnya, ada yang melempar high heels sembarang arah, lalu ikut mengejar Sasuke dengan kecepatan supersonik, sampai-sampai pelari marathon aja cengo liat betapa cepatnya kaki mereka berlari sampai nggak kelihatan begitu, sedangkan Sasuke yang notabene pihak yang di kejar, sudah menghilang diantara gelapnya malam dan kerlap-kerlip cahaya ballroom.

"Fuhh,, u-untung aku s-sudah sembunyi dari tadi" kata Hinata yang bersembunyi di belakang pagar bunga yang ada di depan pavilion, tadi sewaktu pidato, dengan diam-diam Hinata pergi dari sampinh Neji lalu bersembunyi, dan betapa malangnya Hinata tidak menyadari adanya aksi kejar-kejaran alias teror-meneror tepat menuju ke arahnya dan,

**Sraaggghh**

Uchiha Sasuke bersembunyi di belakang pagar bunga tanpa menyadari bahwa Hinata yang ada di dekatnya mulai memasang tanda siaga. Ia pun menyandarkan punggungnya dan melihat kesamping, amethyst yang indah bertemu dengan onyx yang gelap, tapi Sasuke malah mendecih kesal,

"Cih, kenapa ada gadis tengil lagi di sini?" umpatnya pelan, sambil memelototi Hinata. Hinata yang dipelototi malah jadi merasa bersalah plus takut. 'Kenapa dia memandangku seperti itu yah?' pikir Hinata, tapi karena sasuke tidak kunjung menyudahi aksi pelototannya maka Hinata jadi jengah juga.

"A-akh, ma-maaf." kata Hinata. Merasa tidak ditanggapi, Hinata jadi kesal juga, 'Huh, dasar bebek jelek, padahal kan aku duluan yang sampai ke sini tapi dia dating-datang malah memelototiku, isshh, lebih baik aku tinggal saja dia, daripada aku di apa-apain sama dia' batin Hinata sambil berpikir agak ngeri tentang nasibnya nanti.

Sasuke yang masih memelototi Hinata menangkap pergerakan Hinata yang sedang bergerak pelan mulai menjauhi nya dan beranjak pergi, maka ia mulai berpikir, sedikit heran, dan tak lama ia menyeringai, 'Kelihatannya gadis ini tak tertarik padaku, bagaimana kalau aku manfaatkan dia dan aku akan segera bebas' pikirnya nista. Perlahan Sasuke mendekati Hinata, sadar ada yang mengikutinya Hinata berbalik dan menatap ngeri pada Sasuke yang terus berjalan kearah nya.

"K-kenapa k-kau mendekati ku? Pergi s-saja sana." Usir Hinata takut-takut sambil mengibaskan tangannya menyuruh Sasuke menjauh.

"Ck, diamlah. Aku juga tidak peduli. Buat alibi saja dan aku akan bebas." Sasuke mendelik tidak suka dan mulai mendekati Hinata lagi dan lagi. Hinata mulai memasang kuda-kudanya saat mendengar perkataan absurd Sasuke, well itu wajar kan Hinata gak dengar apa misi yang disampaikan Itachi.

"A-apa yang kau l-lakukan?" Tanya Hinata dengan wajah waspada. Sasuke malah dengan tenangnya menjulurkan tangannya untuk menggapai Hinata tanpa sadar Hinata sudah memasang kuda-kuda tanda siaga max terhadap tukang cabul. #author di chidori Sasuke

"Memelukmu, supaya misi sialan ini cepat selesai dan gadis-gadis menyebalkan itu tidak mengejarku, jadi diamlah" jawab Sasuke dengan entengnya, sedangkan Hinata yang tidak tahu menahu tentang misi itu mulai berpikir Sasuke adalah pria cabul dan mulai memucat dan akhirnya,…

"M-m-maaf t-tapi,,… JYYYUUUKKEEENNN!" Hinata minta maaf sejenak dan langsung menghempaskan tubuh Sasuke dengan tenaga penuh ke atas empuknya tanah sejauh 3 meter dari tempat Hinata berdiri dengan posisi kuda-kuda sempurna, dan yakinlah Sasuke, besok kau akan memerlukan dokter yang mampu menyembuhkan mu dari sakitnya encok dan sedikit lebam pada punggung mu dan jangan heran kalau banyak koyo penyembuh akan menghiasi punggung atletis mu.

"Uaaaarrrgghh!"

BRRUGGHHH, suara pendaratan dan jeritan yang menyakitkan dan terkesan memilukan itu terdengar sampai ballroom, lalu seseorang pergi mengecek apa yang terjadi dan berteriak kaget melihat apa yang didapatinya,

"Kyyaaaa…. Uchiha-san! Apa yang terjadi?" salah seorang crew acara yang mengenal Sasuke berteriak cemas melihat Sasuke yang terkapar di tanah tengah meringis kesakitan. Segera fans-fans sasuke berteriak histeris dan mulai terdengar suara crew acara yang menelpon ambulans.

Sedangkan yang dihajar, yakni Sasuke meringis menahan sakit karena punggungnya terpelanting dan menabrak tanah dengan amat keras. Yang dilihatnya dan terdengar olehnya saat itu hanya suara gadis hutan yang hampir membunuhnya sedang meminta maaf dengan panic, seorang sadako berambut coklat yang tampak sedang marah dan suara cemas Itachi yang samar-samar, lalu semuanya gelap.

**T.B.C**

**Nah gimana? Udah sesuai harapan? Oh ya, makasih buat reviewnya ya, banyak banget, hehe melebihi targetku (5 review per chap). Makasih banget buat yang nge-fav n nge-follow juga.**

**Balesan ripiuw:**

**Clara Merisa : makasih ripiuwnya ya, maaf kurang panjang karena aku gak biasa ngetik lama-lama #digampar**

**Ceei SanaRier : Makasih, ni udah di update.**

**Hinataholic: nih, makin seru gak?**

**Hana37 : nih uda lanjut.**

**Yume Guran : Makasih udah Ripiuw ya… #senang banget. hehehe alurnya udah lebih oke blum? **

**Yuka Namikaze : Updet nihh!**

** : hehe nih coba baca lagi, RnR lagi ya**

**Zae-hime : makasih ripiuw nya. Ini udah panjang blum?**

**Aina freedom : udah lanjut…**

**Author Tanpa Nama : makasi reviewnya. Maaf yang kemaren berantakan. Ini gimana?**

**Dyaar Otaku : Hei Diara nih udah updet. Kurasa romancenya blum dulu deh. Cepet update fic mu juga ya…**

**Xerantenum Annuum : makasih ripiuwnya. Ini Putri kan? Nih updet nya…**

**S4mrina : ini lanjutnya**

**Oke, kali ini gak ada synopsis biar penasaran,**

"**Nyahahahahaa" ketawa nista #geplakedd**

**Promosi fb : Gina Atreya (tolong beri tahu saya penname kalian saat meng-add saya ya, #mending_gak_usah_add_elu #pundung) **

**Please **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Review it and I'll continue**

_**Please no flame for newbie**_

**Owned by: Ether Chan**


	4. Duck Prince VS Sadako VS Jungle Girl

**Ether-chan proudly presents:**

_**Uchiha's Dating Agency**_

**Chap. 3: Duck Prince VS Beauty Sadako VS Jungle Girl**

**Inspired from Kekkon Shiyouyo (author lupa tulisannya #plaaakkk)**

Pinjem chara **Abah** **Masashi** #plaakk

No Plagiat It's Trully From my Brain

© Eternal Dream Chowz

Pairing: **Sasu Hina **always

Genre: **Romance, a little garing humor**

**Warning: Typo, OOC, -,- tekan back ato X kalo gak suka. Alur kecepetan, maafkan bila ada kesamaan cerita, humor garing**

**A: "Blaa…. Bllaaa" - bicara**

**B:'Blaaa….blaaa' - batin**

**Masih dengan gadis pemalu Hyuuga Hinata yang hampir membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke tepar seharian dengan jurus rahasia Hyuuga, Nah bagaimana kelanjutan kisah mereka? Pertemuan pertama yang tidak menyenangkan bagi SasukexNeji, Bagaimana nasib SasukexHinata setelah pertemuan kedua?**

**Enjoyyy!**

**Chapter 3: Duck Prince VS Beauty Sadako VS Jungle Girl**

"Ukh, sial." Rintih Sasuke, dia baru saja tersadar dari tidur panjangnya setelah semalam dihajar oleh seorang gadis brutal, "Ck, gadis sialan! Akh, punggungku!" Sasuke memegangi punggungnya yang terbalut oleh perban, ia merubah posisi nya untuk duduk dan itu cukup menyakitkan, ia mendecih kesal lalu berusaha mengedarkan pandangannya di sekitar ruangan yang ditempatinya, dia sedang berada ruangan VIP di rumah sakit, ruangan bernuansa elegan dengan dominasi cat warna coklat dan krem, saat asyik mengobservasi ruangan itu, tiba-tiba pandangannya tertumbuk pada sebuah objek yang sedang terduduk di sofa yang berada di sudut ruangan, Sasuke memicingkan matanya guna melihat lebih jelas, sosok itu berambut panjang lurus berwarna coklat, wajahnya tak terlalu kelihatan tapi sepertinya dia wanita dan sedang tertidur. Setelah cukup lama Sasuke memperhatikan sosok itu, tiba-tiba saja sosok itu menggeliat pelan lalu duduk lebih tegak, Sasuke memucat, "Apalagi ini?" tanyanya dalam hati, tepat pada saat sosok itu membuka mata dan menampakkan mata tanpa pupil berwarna keunguan, sontak sasuke melempar bantal yang dipakainya tadi, "**Mati kau, Sadako!**" teriak Sasuke.

"**!?**"

**Buaghh**

Suara bantal empuk itu tepat mengenai wajah orang itu disusul erangan kesakitan, "Ugh, apa-apaan ini?" dengan kesal ia memungut bantal lalu memelototi Sasuke, "Siapa yang **kau** sebut **sadako**, hah?" Sasuke menelan ludah, yang dilemparnya tadi orang bukan hantu, dan lagi sosok cantik itu bukan wanita tapi pria, double shit! Sasuke hanya diam di tempat, lidahnya terasa kaku untuk sekadar mengumpat orang yang ada di depannya.

Kriett…

Sasuke dan orang itu lantas menatap pintu, menatap Itachi yang masuk dengan santai ke ruangan itu. Sasuke menghela nafas lega, "Siapa dia Baka-aniki?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menunjuk orang itu dengan jari-jarinya, tidak sopan sekali batin orang itu. Itachi baru membuka mulut tapi langsung disela, "Hei, Itachi, adikmu itu tidak sopan sekali. Pantas saja Hinata menghajarnya." Cibir orang itu dengan raut kesal, Sasuke tidak membalas, ia sedang asyik berpikir, jadi nama gadis hutan itu Hinata.

Itachi menghela nafas, "Apalagi yang dilakukannya padamu?"

"Aku baru bangun setelah menunggui **princess**-mu itu semalam suntuk, tapi baru mau membuka mata wajahku langsung disambut bantal hangat bekas, kau tahu?" Dengan nada menusuk Neji mengutarakan kekesalannya.

"Che, sadako! Jangan mengataiku Princess, dasar pria berwajah wanita!" umpat Sasuke tak mau kalah. Neji melotot, "Nah, itu satu lagi, mengataiku sadako dan berwajah wanita, sendirinya bebek lebih tepatnya **bebek mesum!**!" ujar Neji sarkatis disambut tatapan tak terima dari Sasuke dan tawa kecil dari Itachi, "Jangan tertawa Baka-aniki!" ujar Sasuke dengan raut kesal, "Hahaha, sepertinya kalian akan akrab." Sahut Itachi yang langsung dibalas tatapan tajam dari Sasuke dan Neji,

"**TIDAK AKAN!**" mereka menolak bersamaan, membuat tawa menyebalkan Itachi makin keras, "Nah, kompak!" kata Itachi lagi di sela-sela tawanya.

"**TIDAK!**" Mereka menyahut bersamaan lagi, membuat Sasuke dan Neji saling menatap kesal, Itachi tertawa puas. Oke kita skip dulu pertengkaran mereka yang tak berujung ini, sementara itu di depan Rumah Sakit…

Hinata baru saja tiba di Rumah Sakit Haruno tempat Sasuke dirawat, yah, niatnya hari ini sih mau minta maaf pada bebek Uchiha mesum setelah semalam ia dimarahi Neji dan Hiashi karena telah menyerang Sasuke sampai pingsan padahal Itachi yang kakak kandung Sasuke aja enggak protes kok mereka malah menghakimi ku sih, pikir Hinata kesal. Apalagi kalau dipikir-pikir, kan pantat bebek itu duluan yang menyerangnya makanya Hinata menghajarnya, lagian kalau bebek itu bilang secara baik-baik apa maksud dan tujuannya mungkin dia tidak akan mengerahkan kekuatannya sampai separah itu, bukannya langsung mendekati Hinata dengan wajah mesum kan. Untung saja kejadian semalam dirahasiakan dari pers dan hanya pihak staf beserta beberapa peserta di TKP saja yang tahu.

**FLASHBACK ON**

**Bruagh..**

Sasuke tepar di tempat meninggalkan Hinata di kejauhan 3 meter yang bernafas lega menyaksikan para staff dan Itachi yang panic lalu membawa Sasuke ke rumah sakit, tiba-tiba di belakangnya ada aura tidak mengenakkan. Ternyata ada Neji di sebelahnya..

"Ah, Neji-nii, kenapa kau keringatan seperti itu?" Hinata menatap ragu sosok Neji yang terlihat kecapekan seperti baru berlari mencari sesuatu, sedangkan Neji tersenyum aneh membuat Hinata bergidik, "**Gara-gara mencarimu yang menghilang entah kemana!**" Hilang sudah wajah stoic Neji digantikan raut amarah yang luar biasa, Hinata bukannya takut malah cengengesan tidak jelas.

"**CEPAT PULANG!**" raung Neji, Hinata mengusap telinganya yang berdenging karena suara toa Neji, tapi ia hanya mengangguk pelan, tak mau membangkitkan amarah kakak lelakinya yang satu ini. Setelah meminta maaf pada Itachi atas perbuatan Hinata kepada Sasuke yang entah kenapa dapat dimaklumi oleh Itachi, Hinata dan Neji pun kembali ke mansion Hyuuga. Sesampainya di rumah ia dihadiahi jitakan Neji dan tatapan maut Hiashi yang telah tahu seluk beluk masalah yang dibuat Hinata. Meski bukan seluruhnya salah Hinata sih, tapi tetap saja itu salah, kan Sasuke sedang menjalankan misi, "Minta maaf pada Uchiha besok! Mengerti?" perintah Hiashi, Hinata mengangguk pasrah, ia sudah cukup lelah setelah dimarahi Neji selama di perjalanan tadi.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Asyik melamun akhirnya tanpa sadar Hinata sudah sampai di depan kamar rawat yang diberi tanda Uchiha Sasuke, dengan enggan Hinata menggenggam gagang pintu itu dan memutar nya perlahan mengintip isi ruangan itu.

Ruangan itu kelihatan ramai, ada Neji, Itachi dan si pantat bebek yang tengah berbicara dengan volume suara yang bisa membuat orang infeksi telinga, Hinata melangkah masuk tanpa menimbulkan suara berisik, tapi apa daya Itachi menoleh dan melihatnya.

"Ah, Hinata-chan!" sapa Itachi, Hinata tersenyum tipis, Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan tatapan kesal, "Gadis hutan semalam!" cerca Sasuke, membuat Neji dan Itachi menatapnya tajam sedangkan Hinata menatap heran pada Sasuke, "A-apa masalahmu **Tuan Bebek Mesum**?" balas Hinata dengan wajah innocent membuat Sasuke menggeram kesal

"Apa kau bilang? Dasa-…uphh!" Itachi membekap mulut otoutonya agar ia berhenti mengeluarkan kata-kata mutiara yang lebih parah. "Maafkan dia ya Hinata-chan, oh ya, aku mau memberitahu tentang acara dating kalian sebentar." Ujar Itachi, ia melepaskan bekapan tangannya saat Sasuke mulai kehabisan nafas. "Uhuk..uhuk.. Apa-apaan kau Baka-aniki? Mau membunuhku hah?" sembur Sasuke dengan galak, "Ah, ada masalah apa dengan acara itu Itachi?" Tanya Neji yang penasaran. "Ah, begini karena semalam semua peserta telah mendapat pasangan jadinya Hinata dan Sasuke mau tidak mau harus jadi pasangan juga." Sasuke dan Hinata menatap Itachi dengan pandangan tidak terima, "T-tidak bisa diubah lagi Itachi-san?" penolakan pertama datang dari Hinata, ia benar-benar ogah berpasangan dengan Sasuke. Sasuke pasang tampang garang, "Tidak mau! Lebih baik aku keluar," tolaknya.

"O-ow, kau lupa perjanjiannya Sasuke? Dan maaf Hinata, peraturannya memang begitu," ucap Itachi sambil tersenyum manis, Sasuke mendengus kesal, tak mampu lagi menolak. "Hei, hei aku tidak merestui kalian terutama kau bebek!" Neji berujar dengan amarah, "Kau pikir aku sudi?" balas Sasuke.

Sesaat suasana jadi hening, Sasuke dan Hinata sedang berpikir, Neji tampak kesal tapi ia memilih diam, tiba-tiba ia melirik jamnya dan membuka pembicaraan, "Wah, sudah jam segini aku harus pergi ke perusahaan, Itachi aku titip Hinata ya. Oh ya, hei** bebek**, jangan sentuh Hinata mengerti? Hinata, jam 2 siang aku akan menjemputmu, hati-hati pada bebek itu!" Neji melesat keluar mengacuhkan tatapan kesal Sasuke.

"Emh, aku tinggal sebentar ya? Aku harus mengurus acara sebentar, Sasuke jangan macam-macam mengerti?" kata Itachi dengan nada jahil yang dibalas tatapan garang dari Sasuke.

Suasana yang tidak mengenakkan untuk Hinata, benar-benar canggung, ia merasa takut sekaligus tidak enak untuk meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri di sini. Ia memilih duduk di sudut ruangan menghindari tatapan tajam Sasuke untuknya.

Sasuke memandang Hinata lekat-lekat, memandangi wajah Hinata yang tembam, bibir merah, pipi dengan rona tipis, mata tanpa pupil yang beriris keunguan, rambut indigo yang mirip dengan rambut gelap kaa-sannya, tubuhnya mungil bahkan kelihatannya tidak mencapai bahu Sasuke, "K-kenapa kau memandangiku?" dengan nada lembut bercampur gugup Hinata bertanya, Sasuke menatap datar, "Hn," balasnya membuat Hinata bingung dengan arti ucapan Sasuke yang absurd itu. Hening. Tak ada yang membuka suara, membiarkan suara desiran angin masuk ke ruangan itu.

"U-uchiha-san, yang kemarin itu aku m-minta maaf." Dengan suara pelan Hinata meminta maaf, ia memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya. Ucapan Hinata membuat Sasuke sedikit mengernyit apalagi saat ia mendengar panggilan marga itu untuknya karena biasanya para gadis-gadis akan langsung memanggil nama kecilnya dengan sok akrab, ia pun sedikit kesal, karena Hinata memanggil Itachi dengan nama kecil tapi dia dipanggil dengan marganya, jauh di dalam hatinya entah kenapa ada perasaan nyaman mendengar suara Hinata.

"Sasuke." Ucapnya, membuat Hinata menatapnya bingung, "Nama ku Uchiha Sasuke jadi jangan panggil aku Uchiha saja, aku tidak mau disamakan dengan aniki-ku mengerti Hyuuga? Dan aku sarankan jangan membuatku repot pada acara sialan itu. Dan ingat, kau masih berhutang tentang ini padaku!" Jelas Sasuke panjang lebar sambil menunjukkan punggungnya yang dibalut perban, membuat Hinata manggut-manggut mengerti.

"Ah, baiklah. N-namaku Hinata, salam kenal S-sasuke-san, dan mohon kerja samanya!" ujar Hinata dengan senyum manis yang membuat Sasuke sedikit terpana, ingat ya sedikit hanya sedikit. Ih, dasar Sasuke, pelit banget ekspresinya.

"Hn, satu lagi yang perlu kau ingat, aku tidak akan pernah menyukaimu dan kuharap kau juga melakukan hal yang sama denganku. Jangan terlalu berharap banyak padaku. Aku hanya korban pemaksaan aniki dan tou-sanku." Dengan nada datar Sasuke membeberkan semua rahasianya, "Ah, a-aku juga mau mengatakan hal yang sama kalau begitu kita sepakat! Deal?" ucap Hinata dengan wajah berbinar, tanpa banyak tanya, Sasuke menyeringai menatap Hinata 'Gadis yang unik,'pikrnya,

"Deal!"

Tak lama setelah perkenalan dan perjanjian singkat itu, Itachi masuk lalu menawarkan untuk mengantar Hinata pulang, setelah mereka pergi Sasuke memutuskan untuk makan siang, setelah itu dia meminum obat lalu tertidur. Di situ pula masuk seorang gadis berperawakan tinggi, berambut kuning pucat, ia menghampiri Sasuke yang tertidur pulas, "Ah, sayang sekali, I'm not lucky this time. Hum, tidak apalah, sedang tidur kau juga tampan, sampai jumpa di acara kita berdua, Honey." Ia mencium pipi Sasuke lalu beringsut ke luar ruangan.

Siapa gadis misterius itu? Bagaimana kelanjutan acara gaje Itachi? Bagaimana perkembangan hubungan Sasuke dan Hinata? See you next chap!

**T.B.C.**

**Oh, well, sekian fic Ether, maaf lama updatenya. Chap ini humornya mulai dikurangi dan romance nya sedang Ether kembangkan. Entah kenapa alurnya terasa makin cepat!? GOOMMEENNN! #dijitak Semoga readers tercinta menikmati chap kali ini. Arigatou buat review, fav atau follow nya dan gomen untuk kekurangan dan singkatnya chap kali ini. **

**Balesan review chap 2:**

**josh: Haha, namanya Hinata..**

**Aindri 961: Yap, masuk RS tuh**

**Jasmine Daisynoyuki: udah lanjut!**

**Nona Fergie Kennedy: Makasih sarannya maaf aku belum bisa sampai 3k mungkin chap depan ya #dzigghh**

**Renita Nee-chan: udah lanjut nee-chan!**

**aina freedom: Udah lanjut!**

**lina tyolina: udah lanjut!**

**Xeranthemum Annum: haha, gak apa kok. oke lanjutt!**

**Hana37: udah lanjut!**

** .794: makin seru enggak?**

**hinataholic: haha nasib sasuke di tangan author #dichidori**

**Earthayum: makasih senpai! ini gimana?**

** : haha Hinata super kuat gituh #dijyuuken**

**rara chan 23: makasih udah nyempatin baca!**

**Kensuchan: iya author suka ngejahatin Sasu #dijitak**

**Dyaar Otaku: aku gak bisa buat panjang-panjang, jari-jariku... hukksss...**

**zae-hime: udah update..**

**chibi beary: haha, iya betul tuh! #toss**

**Icha-icha Ren: memangnya Icha suka pairing apa? makasih udah baca**

**Please **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Review it and I'll continue**

_**Please no flame for newbie**_

**Owned by: Ether Chan**


	5. Re-mission, Troublesome Friend!

**Ether-chan proudly presents:**

**Uchiha's Dating Agency © Eternal Dream Chowz**

**Chap. 4: Re-mission, Trouble Friend!**

**Inspired from Kekkon Shiyouyo (author lupa tulisannya #plaaakkk)**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**No Plagiat It's Trully From my Brain**

**Pairing: Sasu Hina always**

**Genre: Romance, a little garing humor**

**Warning: Typo, OOC, Alur kecepetan, maafkan bila ada kesamaan cerita, humor garing**

**A: "Blaa…. Bllaaa" - bicara**

**B:'Blaaa….blaaa' - batin**

**A/N: Oke, Ether kembali dengan fic yang satu ini! Hayo, semua pada nebak kalo tokoh yang nyium Sasuke di chapter kemarin itu Ino, artinya kalian gak nyimak chap 1 nya ya? Baca ulang dulu deh! =(( Kan Ino tunangan Sai yang dari sononya sepupu Sasuke, jadi siapa cewe satu itu? *dibocorin deh sama si author ember* Nah langsung simak aja yuk!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chap. 4: Re-mission, Trouble Friend!**

Setelah beberapa hari Sasuke berada di RS Haruno, hari ini, tepat seminggu setelah mendapatkan perawatan intensif, ia telah dinyatakan sehat walaupun kadang bagian pinggangnya masih terasa nyeri akibat benturan yang dialaminya. Tapi kebahagiaan Sasuke tak berlangsung lama karena dirinya langsung digiring menuju tempat acara oleh kakaknya yang tidak berperasaan itu, masa orang baru sembuh sudah dipaksa mengikuti kegiatan yang menyebalkan, poor Sasuke. Tapi kali ini Sasuke sudah lebih tenang, setidaknya ia sudah memiliki kesepakatan khusus dengan sang gadis barbar yang sempat membuatnya sedikit terpesona itu. Ya, mereka telah sepakat agar saling bantu dan bekerja sama untuk saling kabur dari acara laknat itu. Berhenti memusingkan acara itu, Sasuke memandang keluar, menatap kendaraan roda empat yang menghiasi jalanan yang padat.

.

.

.

.

Hinata duduk di dalam mobil sambil mendengar music dari ipod lavender kesayangannya, di depan ada Neji dan Hiashi yang akan mengantarnya ke tempat acara lalu pergi ke Hyuuga Corp. ia asyik menatap jalanan yang ramai sambil menikmati alunan music, sampai perhatiannya tertuju pada sebuah map tergeletak di bawah jok kursi Hinata, "Neji nii, ini apa? Berkas perusahaan? Kok ditaruh di sini?" Tanya Hinata sambil berusaha menggapai map itu.

"Itu map foto dari acara dating mu Hinata, yang minggu lalu kau taruh di kamarku, semalam aku salah membawa itu ke kantor." Ucap Neji dengan nada suara yang sangat kesal, ia masih ingat betapa malunya dia saat para pegawai menatap lekat-lekat pada map yang dibawanya itu, awalnya ia berusaha tidak peduli tapi ia kesal juga saat mulai mendengar kikikan geli dari para pegawai wanita, dan senyum mengejek serta siulan menggoda dari rekan-rekannya, ia pun meneliti apa yang salah pada map yang dibawanya, segera saja ia memaki-maki dalam hati atas apa yang dilihatnya, map dengan logo bertuliskan 'Uchiha's Dating Agency' berwarna pink dihiasi glitter yang sangat mudah dibaca. Hancur sudah reputasinya di kantor karena ketahuan membawa map seperti itu di depan teman sekantor, ya, sangat, sangat memalukan. Terang saja ia tak memberitahu detil cerita pada Hinata, tak mau menyesal nantinya karena mendapat tawa dan ejekan dari adik perempuannya itu. Neji membuang jauh-jauh ingatan itu, berusaha melupakan kejadian memalukan itu, dan focus mengendarai.

Hinata yang telah mengambil map itu mulai mengeluarkan isinya, pertama ada brosur acara, proposal acara, lalu ada sekumpulan foto-foto yang berserak di dalamnya, Hinata memasukkan tangannya dan meraih sejumlah foto yang dapat digenggamnya. Ia mulai meneliti foto-foto yang ada di tangannya. Foto-foto para kandidat pria rupanya, ia melihat-lihat tampang yang tersaji dalam lembaran foto, tak lama mengaduk-aduk foto, ia menemukan foto Sasuke, ia mulai meneliti foto itu, ia terkikik mendapati wajah Sasuke yang selalu stoic itu berbeda 180 derajat dengan Itachi yang selalu menawarkan senyum ramah. mengingat Sasuke, Hinata jadi teringat pada perjanjian kecil mereka, 'Kalau nanti dia melanggar janji dan melakukan hal yang aneh aku akan memasang foto ini pada boneka jerami lalu menusuknya dengan paku panjang.' Hinata bertekad dalam hatinya sambil tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, ia memasukkan foto itu ke dalam tas tangan yang ada di pangkuannya. Ia kembali mengaduk-aduk foto-foto yang berserak di pangkuannya. Kali ini ia terdiam saat menemukan sebuah foto berisi tampang yang amat dikenalnya, Hinata tertegun sesaat lalu dengan agak gemetar tangan mungilnya bergerak meraih foto itu, ia pandangi isi foto itu dengan saksama, membuat kepingan memori menyakitkan mulai kembali berputar di ingatannya layaknya piringan hitam yang berputar cepat di atas gramophone. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha menolak kilas balik itu. Hinata memasukkan foto itu ke tas tangannya dengan hati-hati.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Hinata telah sampai di tempat acara, tapi mereka berada di wilayah berbeda dan tiba pada waktu yang berbeda juga. Sasuke lebih dulu sampai, ia menerima nomor pasangan yaitu nomor 23, ia memilih untuk duduk di bangku yang agak jauh dari keramaian berisi kandidat lainnya yang sedang asyik bercengkrama. Hinata yang tiba agak akhir juga menerima nomor pasangannya, ia lebih memilih berdiri di pojok ruangan yang jauh dari keramaian karena kiranya beberapa kursi kandidat yang harusnya kosong telah diisi oleh awak pers dan jurnalis yang meliput acara terpopuler se-Jepang ini. Ia tak ingin menarik perhatian dengan duduk dekat dengan para pers. Tak lama setelah Hinata menerima nomor pasangannya dan pergi, seorang gadis blondie datang dan mengambil nomor pasangan, ia tersenyum misterius saat pandangan matanya menangkap kehadiran Hinata yang berdiri di pojok ruangan.

"Yak, semua hadirin telah berkumpul dan semua orang telah diberi nomor pasangan bukan? Nah, kali ini, misi kali ini, silakan cari pasangan kalian minggu lalu sesuai nomor lalu berkumpullah kembali ke taman Essential Blooming Spring yang berada persis di belakang bangunan ini!" Seorang pembawa acara dengan kostum hijau ketat berteriak dengan semangatnya menyampaikan misi acara. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah pistol angin lalu mengarahkannya ke udara, "Siappp? Satuuu, duaaa, tiii-ga! Mulai!" ucapnya keras sambil menarik pelatuk pistol yang menyebabkan bunyi nyaring. Para kandidat mulai gaduh, semua berdiri dan mulai mengangkat nomor pasangan mereka sambil menyebutkan angka yang didapat masing-masing kandidat, berusaha mencari pasangan mereka secepatnya.

Sasuke berdiri lalu berjalan menjauhi kebisingan yang memekakkan telinga itu, ia berjalan sambil menyisipkan kartu bernomor itu dalam saku celananya. Ia memandang sekeliling dan ia menemukan objek yang berdiri dengan raut tidak suka di pojok ruangan, ia menyeringai tipis lalu berjalan ke arah gadis mungil yang menjadi objek penglihatannya tadi.

"Fuh, m-misi ini boleh diabaikan saja tidak ya?" gumam Hinata pelan sambil memperhatikan kartu bernomor yang ada di genggamannya, apalagi ia yakin kalau Sasuke pasti akan sangat sulit ditemukan di tengah keramaian, plus ia sedang tidak mood untuk berlarian kesana kemari sekarang. Hinata sedikit menyesal telah melihat isi map tadi. Mungkin kalau tadi dia tidak jadi melihat, moodnya sekarang tidak akan seburuk ini. Asyik menghela nafas, Hinata tidak menyadari sudah ada sesosok manusia yang berdiri di depannya.

Hinata merasa cahaya dari chandelier yang menghiasi ruangan meredup, sedikit bingung ia mengangkat wajahnya dan ia sedikit terkejut mendapati seorang Uchiha Sasuke sudah berdiri tepat di depannya dengan senyum angkuh menghiasi wajahnya. Karena terkejut, Hinata refleks menjatuhkan tas tangannya ke lantai sehingga isinya berhamburan. Hinata segera berjongkok, mengutip barang-barangnya yang berserak, ipod, I-phone, headset, dan aroma therapy lavender Hinata. Sayangnya Hinata lupa mengambil 2 carik kertas yang tergeletak, satu tertelungkup menampilkan sisi putih yang kosong, satu lagi menampilkan wajah stoic seorang pemuda. Sasuke memandang bosan pada Hinata, tapi ia segera berjongkok dan mengambil secarik kertas yang sangat dikenalnya. Ya, itu adalah fotonya, tapi kenapa bisa sampai di tangan Hinata? Sasuke memandang Hinata, yang segera merebut satu foto lagi dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas tangannya.

"Apa ini Hyuuga? Kau begitu tertarik denganku ya? Sampai-sampai kau punya fotoku?" Sasuke tersenyum sinis sambil menyinggung Hinata yang malah dibalas Hinata dengan sebuah tatapan bingung dan innocent. Dengan polosnya Hinata berkata, "H-hah? Aku tidak tertarik. Tadinya foto itu akan kupakai untuk **ritual voodoo** kalau kau berbuat macam-macam, tapi karena kau sudah mengambilnya dan aku baru tahu bahwa kau narsis, ya sudah ambil saja, aku tidak butuh." Sasuke menjadi kesal mendengar ucapan Hinata lantas ia berdiri lalu menyimpan foto itu dalam sakunya. Hinata berdiri menepuk-nepuk roknya agar tidak kotor.

Sasuke beralih menatap Hinata lalu mulai berbicara, "Sudahlah. Nah, kau masih ingat janji kemarin kan? Sekarang cepatlah, kita selesaikan ini dalam waktu singkat. Aku mau pulang!" Hinata hanya menatap Sasuke lalu mengangguk, mereka mulai berjalan ke arah taman belakang, tanpa Sasuke sadari tiba-tiba ada sepasang tangan yang hendak menggaet lengannya, Sasuke memandang ke sebelahnya lalu tersentak kaget. Ia menghentakkan lengannya dengan kasar menyebabkan gaetan tangan tadi terlepas.

"Akh, kau masih saja kasar seperti dulu ya? Sa-su-ke-kunnnn~~~" Seorang gadis cantik berambut blonde mengutarakan rasa kesalnya pada Sasuke yang bersikap dingin. Hinata sejak tadi diam saja, ia tak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi, ia meneliti gadis tadi, wajahnya cantik, berambut honey blonde, mata beriris ungu kristal yang bercahaya, tubuh tinggi dan langsing, lalu sepertinya dia cukup mengenal Sasuke melihat cara panggilannya yang terkesan manja itu. Gadis tadi menatap Hinata cukup lama dari atas kepala sampai ke ujung kaki, ia tersenyum sinis, "Aku Uzumaki Shion, **rival** mu untuk memperebutkan Sasuke-kun, nona Hyuuga Hinata. Salam kenal. Asal kau tahu saja waktu Sasuke-kun sakit kemarin, kami melakukan sesuatu yang romantic!" ujar gadis itu alias Shion dengan nada suara centil dibuat-buat dan setengah berbisik, sambil menunjukkan kartu bernomor miliknya yaitu angka 23 juga, sama seperti milik Sasuke dan Hinata. Mereka cukup kaget dengan hal itu, karena pasangan lainnya hanya double kenapa mereka jadi triple. Hinata yang tidak peka pada sinyal kebencian dan kalimat misterius Shion malah tersenyum polos, "Salam kenal, Shion-san." Ujar Hinata tulus. Saat Shion dan Hinata berkenalan, Sasuke memilih menjauh, tidak mendengarkan ucapan Shion dan memijit pelipisnya yang terasa sakit, ia akan menuntut Itachi setelah ini.

Akhirnya setelah berjalan, lebih tepatnya setengah berlari oleh Shion yang sedang merengut sok imut karena ingin berjalan di samping Sasuke, jalan cepat oleh Sasuke yang menghindari Shion yang centil dan jalan santai oleh Hinata yang malah menikmati pemandangan asri di sekitarnya, mereka sampai di taman yang tadi disebut oleh sang MC. Di sana para pasangan lain telah duduk di meja masing-masing sambil makan bersama, Sasuke dan Shion yang telah tiba di sana disambut para maid, Shion segera menarik tangan Sasuke menuju sebuah meja di pojok taman, Sasuke menghela nafas kesal tapi hanya ikut berjalan, apalagi saat ia mendapati Itachi terkikik melihatnya, ia bersumpah akan menonjok wajah Itachi sampai jelek.

Sudah beberapa puluh menit Shion dan Sasuke duduk di sana diselingi percakapan tunggal oleh Shion, sosok Hinata belum sampai juga. Hinata tak terlihat di manapun padahal jarak mereka tadi tidak terpaut jauh, hanya sekitar dua meter. Sasuke memutuskan untuk mencari Hinata, mengabaikan pertanyaan menyebalkan dari Shion, Sasuke pergi ke luar area taman, ia berjalan menelusuri jalan setapak yang tadi mereka lewati sambil memandang sekitar mencari sosok Hinata, dan tepat disana untuk kedua kalinya Sasuke terpesona, ya kali ini sangat terpesona. Apa yang dilihat Sasuke? Ya, Sasuke melihat Hinata sedang duduk di ayunan yang dikelilingi tanaman berbunga yang telah mekar sempurna, di sana Hinata tampak sedang duduk dan memejamkan matanya, menikmati alunan music dari ipodnya serta semilir angin yang membelai wajahnya dengan lembut. Hinata tersenyum polos, sangat menenangkan hati, tanpa sadar kaki Sasuke melangkah lebih jauh mendekati sang Hyuuga manis yang asyik menyendiri.

Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di samping Hinata, menatap wajah tembam itu lekat-lekat, entah kenapa aura yang dikeluarkan Hinata sangat menenangkan hatinya, layaknya sang ibu, Mikoto, orang yang selalu membuat Sasuke merasa hangat dan nyaman. Hinata memandang bingung pada Sasuke yang masih menatapnya, Hinata hanya tersenyum lembut tidak menyadari senyuman tadi menimbulkan sedikit rona tipis pada wajah porselen Sasuke. Hinata yang merasa tidak enak karena dipandangi terus menyerahkan salah satu cabang headsetnya pada Sasuke, "M-mau dengar?" tawar Hinata, Sasuke menatap headset itu dan meraihnya pelan, memasangnya pada telinganya dan lagu pun mengalun santai. Mungkin Sasuke akan menghabiskan waktu di sini sebentar, sebentar saja.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Tanya Sasuke pelan

"Tidak apa. A-aku tidak suka keramaian. Lagi pula aku tidak mau mengganggu Shion-san dan Sasuke-san. Di sini terasa… nyaman." Jawab Hinata sambil mengerakkan ayunan itu, menimbulkan suara derit kayu yang terdengar samar-samar.

"Abaikan itu. Dia hanya sepupu temanku." Dengan cepat Sasuke segera menegaskan statusnya dengan Shion, membuat Hinata tersenyum tipis.

Mereka berhenti berbicara, menghasilkan ketenangan yang menentramkan hati, sungguh sangat damai, menikmati setiap kesunyian yang ada. Tanpa mereka sadari bahwa badai topan yang sebenarnya akan datang pada hari esok….

Di balik semak berbunga yang cukup tinggi, Shion yang menyaksikan keakraban Sasuke dengan Hinata memasang raut wajah sedih dan terluka, tak lama ia tersenyum sinis, ia meremas sebuah foto, menjatuhkannya ke tanah lalu menginjaknya berkali-kali. Setelah merasa puas Shion pergi. Saat ia pergi, kertas lecek tadi terbuka perlahan menunjukkan wajah seorang gadis manis yang tersenyum kearah kamera, foto Hyuuga Hinata, di atasnya tertulis sebuah kata yang dibuat dengan spidol berwarna merah yang berpesan '**DIE**'.

.

.

.

T.B.C.

Yayyyy, akhirnya chap 4 selesai juga, fuhhh #lap_keringat, gomen kalo chap kemarin terlalu singkat karena keterbatasan tenaga pengetikan dan waktu itu mata saya juga sedang kurang sehat. #curcol #ditamvar_warga Ini udah tak tambahin sampai 2k+ =)

Oke, semoga fic kali ini cukup menghibur karena humornya mulai sedikit, chap berikutnya dikasih bocoran judul deh, 'Tragedy Belongs to Hinata' silakan tebak ceritanya…. =) Mengenai satu foto lagi yang diambil Hinata akan di jelaskan di chap mendatang juga ya,

**Balasan review:**

**Kensuchan**: Ayo cari jawabannya di fic ini! Kalo mau minta cium Sasu entar di jyuken Hinata loh? -,-

**Yurikocchi**: Ne, Diara, kamu ganti nama terus deh? Ini gimana? Udah focus ke beberapa tempat kan? Itu bukan Ino lhoo! Ayo baca ulang chap 1 nya! Ketchup basah juga! #ngakak

**Renita nee-chan**: Yaay, semoga ini makin seru!

**Hallow-Sama**: Lewat sekalian baca kan? ^,^

**Hinatauchiha69**: Ether harap ini udah cukup kilat

**Hinataholic**: Hehe, siapa suruh ganggu Hinata, kan jadi diserang juga

**Clara Merissa**: Udah lanjut! Bukan Ino tuh, hayo gak focus nih di chap 1

**Hana37**: Kita liat nanti ya siapa yang duluan? Tapi kayanya di chap ini udah ketebak deh

**RiichiLavender**: itu bukan Ino, udah bisa nebak siapa belum? Ini udah agak romantis (?)

**Jasmine DaisynoYuki**: Gomen singkat, nah udah nunggu kan ayo langsung baca!

**Rini desu**: Gomen kalo singkat, chap kali ini udah di panjangin kok!

**Shine and SHA**: Saya senang kalo kamu suka fic ini, mungkin request kamu akan ada di chap selanjutnya, terus ikuti ya? Ganbate! (9^o^)9

Salam,

Ether-chan

Mind to,

R

.

E

.

V

.

I

.

E

.

W

.

?

Your reviews, favs or follows are such big supports for me to continue this fic,

Thank you


End file.
